When the Boys Meet: A Klaine FF
When the Boys Meet is a AU FanFiction by Wicked.Renthead-Gleek. It features Klaine as it's main focus couple, along with Cannon and Crack ships. The first story was published on FanFiction.net on the 7th of May 2012. Synopsis After the death of Burt after a heart attack, Kurt has moved in with hsi Aunt Mildred and her partner. Since his death, Kurt has become distant, moody. He is classified as a 'badboy'. Blaine has just moved with his parents to Lima, he is hoping to start a new, especially after a near fatal attack on his life and a friend. He decides to be someone different. Chapter Layout: (Ideas, plot and order are subject to change) #Just Another Day – Introducing characters. Kurt still in ND, but is distant. Blaine moves in and tries to be the new Bad boy. Kurt tries to put him in his place. #Pulled – A couple of days after their first encounter, the feel drawn to each other, but still can’t stand being near each other. Blaine makes a move into ND. #I’d Be Surprisingly Good For You – Blaine finally makes the first move and tries to get with Kurt, meet at Scandals. #Best Kept Secret – They decide to date in secret, both wanting to keep Bad boy status. They share their stories with each other. #The Dark I Know Well – When the school discovers Blaine is gay and he begins to be bullied, memories return from his old school. #So Much Better – Some people in ND notice Kurt’s sudden change in emotions, trying to figure who or what has caused this. #There’s a Fine, Fine, Fine Line – Kurt and Blaine decide to scrap the bad boy image and return to being them selves, no longer scared. Blaine gets a visit from his old friend. #One Short Day – Blaine and Kurt decide to ditch school and go to a theme park to enjoy them selves. #Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me – After being together for a while, the boys decide that they should move their relationship to the next level, to be each other’s firsts. #Oh What a Night – the nights has come for the boys to get together after being interrupted earlier, but are they still ready? #Footloose – Regionals. Blaine bumps into old school mates as a rival choir. Sebastian is among them and takes interest in Kurt. #Nobody’s Side – Kurt, slightly taken aback by Sebastian’s affection, is slipping away from Blaine. #Betrayed – Sebastian and Dave work together to try and steal one of the boys for themselves, but will they end up going willingly as the boys’ relationship hits a rock. #I’ll Never Fall In Love Again – They have been broken up for two weeks and no one in ND can stand it anymore. #Without Love – AS they try to piece their relationship back together, a new one is formed between Dave and Sebastian, but are Dave’s feelings returned? #I’ll Cover You – Klaine are together again, happier than before and are staying that way. Sebofsky is strong from one end, but is Sebastian only using Dave. #Thank Goodness - #Angel of Music - #Brotherhood of Man - #Beautiful City - #I Believe #Seasons of Love Category:Glee Category:Klaine